The Thrid Artist
by self-piercing
Summary: Konan is often forgotten and looked down on the organization. She thinks of the members while making her art, origami, while their destroying her. I didn't find a fit genre. You couldn't have hurt without comfort, she isn't getting an in this story


Akatsukis third artist sat by the kitchen table making art. To her art wasn't eternal, or even a bang, art was making, reshaping. The making of what could go out, or become eternal.

She sighed, still not able to fold a bat. As a highly developed origami artist she still wasn't able to make a bat. Her only flaw, her only worry in life.

Instead she made a butterfly and sent it flying in the room.

She was just like that butterfly. Pretty, yes, but also someone else than she should have been. It wasn't the lack of ability or knowledge that had shaped her. She would have said love, and that would have been wrong. She was loved growing up, she was loved because of who she was and now she was loved because of her abilities. Would she been able to make a bat if she was loved for who she was? No, she wouldn't.

Hidan came in. The butterfly flying around the room annoyed him. He caught in, and crushed it. Konan sucked in her bottom lip, feeling her jewelry hit her teeth. She watched him dig around in the refrigerator. She quickly folded an owl. Hidan was an owl, grey and loud, yet silent and observing. Everyone who says that the owl isn't loud has never snapped the neck of one.

The owl flew back and sat on her finger when Hidan left. She continued trying to fold a bat in utter silence. She was about to give up when Kisame shortly made his appearance. He needed a knife for some reason. Why she didn't know, he must have plenty on his room. She was sure Sasori had been around, scared away by the bigger predator. Yes, Kisame wasn't a shark he was a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Easy to fold if you've done it enough times. He scared everyone away, big, clumsy and only his big size gave the illusion of great speed.

It was his size and strength you should fear she agreed with herself looking at injuries the dinosaur had made on the once pretty butterfly he had stepped on. She was waiting for Sasori to arrive. She wondered what he needed. He wasn't the one who enjoyed spending time outside his room. He didn't need to eat or drink anything, and he didn't need to use the bathroom. She speculated how he kept his heart from dying. Why did he even need it? To die, it must be it. He wasn't all that loyal to his definition of art when it came to himself. No, maybe he doesn't think of himself of art.

He had needed a washing cloth. Maybe he had spilled some poison or paint while working. All work and no play makes Sasori a dull boy. She herself wasn't the funniest person ever to live, but she was fascinating and entertaining to look at. They were both in fact very much alike. The only reason they weren't all alike was the fact that Sasori always slipped away like a slug to his own room at every gathering. That even, if he was more social than Konan.

Konan wondered if she should make him with or without a house. She decided against the house. Sasori didn't care if he was alone in his room or not. Being alone was enough for him. Making her origami snail she didn't notice the water dripping from the washing cloth down on her butterfly.

It was in fact rare of her to sit and make origami. It wasn't the same since she had started her life in Akatsuki. Her art for the people around her was nothing more than a tool, a weapon to be used for killing.

The next to show himself was Itachi, moving over the floor without a sound. She wondered what Itachi was. An aunt perhaps? No, Itachi wasn't one of many, he was just much stronger than he looked. Then a tiger, but it doesn't fit. Sure he was strong, elegant and silent, but Itachi was a mouse. Yes, surviving on whatever he could, silent, small but yet strong and smart in so many ways. She watched him while making her mice. He was looking down on the paper on the floor.

Wondering why it ended up on the floor. Wasn't in good enough to be one of Konans many odd creatures on the table? An owl, dinosaur, snail and now she were making a mouse looking at him. Konan was odd, and not someone one saw around here. She was the one doing the hardest, most important missions. She must be stronger than him. For that he respected her, and thanked her.

Tobi came running inside the room. "Itachi-san! Konan!" He yelled. One could think Konan and Itachi was the two who was related by their passive faces. Not Tobi and Itachi, even if it was all an act from Tobis side. Tobi was Zetsu. Split personality wise, but Konan couldn't make Zetsu. No, Tobi wasn't any animal. He was Ying and Yang. Black and white, good and bad. Tobi picked up the paper and looked at it. "Konan didn't like her creation?" He asked. She looked at him with a stoic face. "Can Tobi use it to make a pretty drawing?" Konan nodded and sat down on the other side of the table. Fished out crayons and pencils from his robe.

"That's pretty art!" Tobi said. He had drawn a rainbow with every Akatsuki member under. Konan replaced with Orochimaru. He had left the drawing on the table, running away to do something stupid and childish. Konan sat several hours trying to make her bat before she packed together her stuff. Deidara entered while she was doing so. The teen, being a teenager felt like a rebel staying up all night. Even living here hadn't ruined the cycle of Mother Nature. He yawned, his eyes showing just how tired he was. Sasori was in many ways the perfect partner for him. He didn't care when they had for him to sleep allowing Deidara to act out. Leader was a genius.

Konan took up her last failed bat. Deidara was a raccoon. Not only because of the black around his eyes. Deidara was the smallest, youngest and weakest member. Weakest in physical strength that is. Living out of the rest from the other, always the last to pick what he wanted, often leaving him with not much and sometimes even nothing. He was living of others left over's, rubbish, trash. Still he was beautiful, and loud speaking of for himself if there was something he didn't agree with. A raccoon.

Deidara walked over looking at the drawing. "God! I hate that guy!" Konan didn't know if he was talking about Tobi or Orichumaru. She just watched him burn what was once her beautiful butterfly. Her spirit had been crushed, her happiness stamped on, her joy drowned, her art looked down on as it was nothing, her existence ignored. If she just had been respected, she would have been able to make that bat, to make or be whoever she wanted to be. For now she was only that girl teamed up with Leader.


End file.
